


Playtime

by MaraChaos



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraChaos/pseuds/MaraChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten witnesses Gohan in heat and decides to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm MaraChaos!
> 
> I am brand new to this site to please be patient with me! There will be errors. xD This is one of many works I will be posting. I apologize if the formatting is off! I can't get it to work the way I want it to for some reason. Anyways enjoy! Don't forget to review! 8D
> 
> I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z or any of the series. This fanfiction is written purely for readers pleasure!

Gohan’s sweat laced form strained against the bed, the thin summer sheets tugging free from the corners of the mattress and sticking to his sides. He panted heavily, eyes drawn toward the ceiling, his mind in a haze as pleasure consumed him. Three fingers on the man’s right hand thrust powerfully into his tight rectum, his pulsing member weeping precome all over his abdomen. Gohan was currently in a state of heat, something all Saiyans went through in life, unfortunately it couldn’t have come at a worse time. Videl was away on a mother, daughter cruise with Pan and they wouldn’t be back for at least another week, leaving Gohan with nothing to fuck but his hand… and himself. 

It was a bright sunny day, and normally the demi would take advantage and do his research for work outside, but at that moment he didn’t care about work, his brain was centralized on one thought only; release. Gohan’s lips parted, a low moan sounding from his throat followed by a groan of frustration. His digits were growing tired of stuffing himself at forward angle… Fingers just weren’t satisfying him in the way he’d hoped.  
Generally Videl wasn’t very satisfying in the pleasure department either; she was human after all and couldn’t withstand the pain when Gohan had a desire for a rough fucking. However, sex with a human girl was better than no sex at all. 

Gohan whimpered, plucking his fingers from his wet hole and reeling up into a sitting position. His eyes scaled the room, pausing as they fell upon the dresser… his wife kept a dildo around for when Gohan was on a business trip. He had seen the dildo before, it was a long and thick purple jelly dong that vibrated…. Perfect for a horny Saiyan. Well… better than nothing at least. 

The demi slid off of the bed and drifted toward the drawer, opening the top one and rummaging through folded clothing until he came across the toy. The man pulled it out and carried it back over to the mattress, using strawberry scented lube to lather up the head of the cock. Gohan placed the dildo beneath him on the mattress and plunged inside himself, simultaneously yanking on his cock while bouncing away. 

Oh yeah, this is what he needed, Gohan gasped as his ring dilated around the thick toy each time he thrust downward, “Oh! Nggghhh!” he howled. 

Squishing noises filled the air as the man plummeted himself over and over again, eyes closed and cock spilling clear fluid all over the sheets. Gohan was so enwrapped in reaching orgasm that he wasn’t aware of the fact that his bedroom door was opening and another pair of eyes was now fixated on him. 

The demi jolted then as the door thudded against the wall, his eyes stinging as he attempted to open them, sweating pouring into his sockets. Oh Kami, what if his wife and daughter had come home early and were now witnessing his erotic masturbating session. This is what he assumed, however it wasn’t the case at all. The male opened his eyes finally, only to stiffen in shock, Goten, his younger brother, was standing in the doorway. 

Gohan scrambled awkwardly under the sheets, his expression agape and his flesh tinting bright red as he tried to compose himself. He winced as he had forgotten to remove the dildo from his bum, the toy now jabbing his insides in a painful manner. 

Gohan hid his face in the sheets, mortified yet angry… he had been so close to cumming when Goten had so rudely barged in on him. 

Goten blinked finally, his stomach doing flip flops as he piped up, “I-I was just… I’m sorry I didn’t know… I came by to visit and… I heard noises… thought something might be… wrong”.

Gohan’s Saiyan side flared with annoyance, “Get out” he spat, not wanting to sound so harsh yet he couldn’t help himself… why did his own brother have to be the one to see him like this… then again his father would have been just as embarrassing to have witnessed such an act from his eldest son. 

Goten would have turned and rushed out of there as he was told if his Saiyan side wasn’t reacting so strongly to his brother’s heat. His big brother’s scent wafted right up his nose and caused a foreign growl to rise up from his throat. Goten was also a man now, and had yet to experience going through heat, though that didn’t stop his body from responding so bluntly to Gohan.

Gohan huffed, growing impatient as he waited for Goten to leave, able to detect his ki, which oddly was beginning to feel closer. “Arg! Goten I told you to-!” The male faltered as he uncovered his face… Goten was now standing at the edge of his bed, lust in his eyes. 

“Goten!” Gohan shouted this time, bundling up the blankets in order to cover himself further, “Do you mind!? Get out now!”. 

Goten let his gaze wander down his brother’s body and then up again, his scent was intoxicating, it drove his alien side mad with want. “No…”. 

Gohan leaned away from his younger brother, surprised at his reluctance to leave, especially knowing what the man was enduring. “If you don’t leave I’ll force you- Ahh!” Gohan whined as his brother’s hand firmly rubbed against his concealed member. 

Passion and arousal glazed Goten’s hues as he boldly crawled onto the mattress and pressed the side of his face into Gohan’s neck, inhaling his scent. Gohan shuddered at this, his brother’s breath tickling the tiny hairs on his neck. 

“Wh-What are you doing… ah!” Gohan protested, involuntarily pressing into his brother’s hand as it continued to assault his lower region. 

The younger man gripped the bed sheets with his free hand and forcibly snatched them from his brother’s grasp before pinning him to the mattress. Goten had become stronger than Gohan about two years ago, having kept up his training with Goku while Gohan raised a family and sat behind a desk. 

Gohan was stunned over the strength his brother possessed… had he really let himself become so weak? If Goten was stronger than him that meant he really had let his domestic side take over for far too long. Now Gohan had another reason to feel ashamed. 

Goten analyzed his brother as he continued to restrain him beneath his own form, slowly beginning to press down into him until their lips were only a few inches apart. “You’re so beautiful Gohan…” he murmured before kissing his brother full on the mouth. The other grunted and struggled to get free while he tasted and explored Gohan’s hot cavern with his wet muscle. Goten’s hand reached down in between his brother’s thighs, grasping the dildo still wedged in Gohan’s crack and removed it.

Gohan let out another whimper as his hole clenched around emptiness, a squeak producing from him as he was then filled with his brother’s fingers. 

“G-Goten… s-stop… this isn’t.. right..” he stated through clenched teeth, his brother ignoring him and continuing his ministrations. The older man wanted to fight off his brother, but oh Kami, having Goten’s fingers inside of him just felt so amazing. It was strange to have a partner with just as much, and yet even more power, dominating him and making him writhe in pleasure. He was accustomed to being the giver since beginning a relationship with Videl. 

Goten shed himself of his pants and boxers, wiggling out of the material and pinning his brother’s legs with his own so that he could stroke himself with his free hand. His fingers wriggled around inside of Gohan until they found his prostate, striking the sweet spot repeatedly until Gohan was arching and calling out Goten’s name repetitively. Gohan emitted a breathless cry as he came all over himself, slamming onto his brother’s fingers, riding out his orgasm. 

Goten retracted his fingers as his brother finished, removing his last article of clothing and tossing it on the floor before slipping in between his brother’s legs. 

“Once I’m through tearing your ass apart you won’t ever want anyone else again… including your wife” he whispered in the older male’s ear, chuckling as he received a gasp as a response. He ground his hips into Gohan’s, their cocks rubbing together, the friction sending waves of pleasure down Goten’s spine. 

Goten no longer had to restraint his brother, that was evident minutes ago when the older man willingly shoved his fingers impossibly deeper inside of himself. 

Goten reached over and grabbed the bottle of strawberry lube sitting on the nightstand, coating and then rubbing it along his thick rod before lifting Gohan’s legs and placing them over his shoulders. If Gohan truly wanted to stop, now was as good a time as any to try and persuade his brother not to fuck him. But oddly enough his rational side was no longer doing the thinking. He wanted Goten to fuck him. 

Gohan reached up and gripped his brother’s shoulders, eyes lidded and chest heaving as he prepared himself for Goten’s girth. He hissed sharply as Goten slid into his passage, being thrust into leisurely at first, allowing Gohan a moment to adjust. Goten’s lips attacked his brother’s body, leaving hickies and bite marks all over his flesh and even drawing blood, savoring the coppery taste on his tongue. 

Gohan moaned as he rocked back and forth against the mattress, his jet black hues flaring to turquoise as his hair flashed between black and gold. 

Goten eagerly watched Gohan’s expression as it contorted in ecstasy, this encouraging him to increase his thrusts until the headboard was denting into the wall it rested against.

“Ohhh, oh Kami… Goten… Ah! Harder please!” he shouted, his fingernails digging into his brother’s flesh and clawing down the length of his arms. Goten obliged happily, both males ascending to super Saiyan as their climaxes pended. The springs inside the mattress began to dig into Gohan’s backside as he was pounded into ruthlessly. 

Goten fought back his own orgasm as long as he could, wanting Gohan to enjoy and remember the feeling of his cock inside him. Finally he bit into Gohan’s neck, his seed filling his older brother and then gushing out of him. 

Gohan tossed his head back against the pillow and cried out his own release, splattering all over his and Goten’s form. The older male quivered helplessly as Goten prodded his cock into his prostate, prolonging Gohan’s orgasm until the male was nothing but a sweaty mess. 

Goten’s euphoria died down as he applied his full weight atop Gohan and rested his head against his chest, panting against his skin and occasionally licking. Gohan let his eyes fall closed, his head turning to the side as he let out a breath, his breathing almost steady again. 

Gohan would more than likely become hysterical over what had happened between him and Goten later on after his heat phase passed. But at that moment all he could think about was having another go. “So, Goten… think you can get hard again in the next ten minutes?”.


End file.
